


Good lotion

by Zeddie_morgan09



Category: nonr
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddie_morgan09/pseuds/Zeddie_morgan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a flash back .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good lotion

As i rub lotion on my smooth legs i cant help but to think of your long dread locks swinging side to side while my juices discretely flow inside your mouth. You come up and give me a kiss and serve me tongue with a side of pussy. " you taste how sweet you is baby?" "Yes daddy i want more." He kissed my neck back down to my inner thighs. He blew and kissed on my pussy before he actually did the do. This man has to be an angel sent from the sex gods I thought to myself. The way he swirled and flicked his tongue on my clit had me going wild. I felt his tongue massage my lips my insides shit maybe even my gspot . I had to return the favor. Head like that deserves a pretty good sucking. That mandingo dick was more than i could handle. The tip itself was a good 3inches alone. Now the other 8inches was a different story. I teased him at first. I lick the tip lick the shaft play with the balls a lil bit. Then it was time. I had him right where i wanted him. With his toes ready to curl i just took that dick down my throat the best way I could. All of it disnt fit but i made effort so i get points there. I jacked him off while i deep throated but it's something about the tip of the dick i just love. I sucked on his dick while still jacking him off. I could hear his toes pop and i smile. That's when I knew i was doing my job.i flicked my tongue on the split of the tip and just sucked and massaged his dick til he couldn't take no more. Once he felt his nut coming he swiched rolls and started fucking my mouth. That dick was too big for him to be thrusting like that. I figures he was gone stretch my esophagus and everything else with it. I felt the bulge in his dick get bigger than he pulled out and rammed my pussy 5 good times before he nutted on stomach. The way he stroked my pussy had me in tears. I felt my pussy rip and nut at the sametime. I feared dick after that night. Just to think all of this came to mind while i was lotioning my legs.


End file.
